Robbie Valentino
|image = S1e5 robbie with guitar.png |first = Headhunters (picture shown only) "The Inconveniencing" (first physical appearance) |last = Summerween |voice = TJ Miller |inspiration = |fullname = Robbie V. |alias = |birthday = 16+ years old |occupation = Lead guitarist in Robbie V. and The Tombstones |alliance = Robbie V. and the Tombstones |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |friends = Wendy Corduroy; Thompson; Lee; Nate; Tambry; Unnamed band members |enemies = Dipper Pines; Mabel Pines; Rumble McSkirmish; Pa and Ma |likes = Playing guitar ; Teasing kids younger than him ; Wendy |dislikes = Being proven wrong ; Dipper making him look bad; Dipper being with Wendy ; Being embarrased in front of Wendy |powers = Bike riding |quote = "Yeah, I got some new super tight jeans; thought she might want to check them out."}} Robbie is Wendy Corduroy's current boyfriend, and Dipper Pines' archenemy. History Robbie is first seen in a picture on Dipper's suspects board in "Headhunters." He makes his first physical appearance in "The Inconveniencing," riding up with Wendy's other friends to pick her up. He boasts to Dipper about spray painting an explosion onto the water tower. When Dipper points out that the image looks more like a muffin then an explosion, Robbie glares at him. Robbie takes the passenger seat on the ride to the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store, pushing aside Dipper and saying he "always rides shotgun." During the group's stay at the store, he acts very condescending towards Dipper. He makes fun of Dipper when he hesitates to jump the fence, and doesn't think Dipper can get them inside the store when Robbie's efforts to open the door prove to be pointless. Once Dipper gets the kids inside, he is seen partying with the rest of them. When the ghosts attack, he is one of the only teenagers not to be taken. However, he is not seen when Dipper does the Lamby Lamby Dance to save the group. Robbie then appears in "Double Dipper" at the Mystery Shack party hanging out with Wendy. He ignores Dipper and shows Wendy his new guitar. Seeing him as an obstacle between him getting to dance with Wendy, Dipper and his clones lure Robbie away from the party by stealing his bike. However, at the end of the episode, Robbie comes back and chats with Wendy, ruining Dipper's plan. Robbie starts dating Wendy in "The Time Traveler's Pig", which sets up the plot for Dipper to start time traveling to prevent it. Later, when Dipper successfully wins Wendy a stuffed animal, Robbie becomes jealous and walks away, pretending to not care. When Mabel's enemy, Pacifica, wins Mabel's pet pig, Dipper decides to time travel back again after he realizes he'll break Mabel's heart if he doesn't. This makes Robbie date Wendy in the present time. In "Fight Fighters," Robbie has officially started being Wendy's "boyfriend". While putting up flyers for his band, Robbie notices Dipper's crush on Wendy, and he tries to call Wendy to tell her Dipper's secret. However, Dipper breaks Robbie's phone to prevent this from happening, causing Robbie to challenge Dipper to a fight at 3:00. When Dipper unleashes Rumble McSkirmish from an arcade game, Dipper uses Rumble as a bodyguard to scare off Robbie and put a stop to the fight. When Rumble encounters Robbie, he nearly kills him. Dipper tries to stop Rumble from seriously injuring Robbie, and he successfully does so by facing Rumble in a battle. Robbie decides not to fight Dipper afterwards, and the two decide to hate each other in silence, rather than to physically show their anger. .]] Robbie is seen again in "Summerween," visiting the Mystery Shack with Wendy. The two inform Dipper of a party later that evening (thought Robbie doesn't seem very enthusiastic about telling him). Robbie seems extra moody in this episode; he spends most of his screen-time talking down to Dipper, and is even punched in the arm by Wendy because of it. In the end of the episode, Wendy mentions him again; Robbie had to leave the party early, because he swallowed a lollipop stick-first and got sick. Personality In terms of personality, Robbie is a stereotypical moody teenager, laid back and apathetic. He is seen as condescending to people younger than him, as shown by his interactions with Dipper. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," he asks Wendy to go out with him and she agrees, right in front of Dipper. Robbie is anxious to date Wendy just like Dipper, and seems very nervous about asking her out. Robbie loves feeding his ego. In "Fight Fighters," Robbie boasts a lot, and doesn't hesitate to show off. (i.e. He makes sure to mention the fact that Wendy is in fact his girlfriend, he boasts about his band, he belittles Dipper, etc). Robbie really dislikes Dipper, and tends to make fun of him. He is Wendy's boyfriend, though he doesn't seem to be a good boyfriend as he does not listen to her much. Appearance Robbie has black hair in a typical eye-covering "emo style", pale skin and piercings. Like some characters on Gravity Falls, he has a pink nose. He wears a black guitar around his chest. His pants are blue with silver keys attached to his belt loop. He wears tight jeans. He also wears a black hoodie with a picture of a red bleeding heart with a scar on it and stitches, along with black fingerless gloves. He has a sparse stubble (two strands of small hairs) on his chin, and a few pimples scattered around his face. Sightings Season 1 Trivia *In "Double Dipper", Dipper clones 3 and 4 stole Robbie's bike, but didn't return in the episode. *The stitched heart logo on his jacket appears in the opening song "Made Me Realize" on a photo of a page of the journal that has to be freeze framed to see along with other symbols supposedly associated with other characters. *Robbie's band is called Robbie V. and The Tombstones. *Robbie was in the list of unhappy suspects in "Headhunters". *Similar "Explosion Muffins" to the one that Robbie spray painted on the water tower appear through out the show in various backgrounds, most noticeably in the enclosure around the water tower. *In "Fight Fighters", when Dipper agreed to get punched in the face, Robbie looked sort of sad that he wasn't going to do anything about it. *His last name starts with a V as revealed in "Fight Fighters". Quotes Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers